


Reunited

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mad King, Ryan and Jeremy are too precious, Vagabond, avengers endgame au, battle buddies, jeremwood, part three, rimmy tim, super hero AU, the final battle of Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan has helped the Avengers set everything back to the way it was before the Snap. Now he’s in for the fight of his life as Thanos’ forces fight for possession of the Gauntlet.The third and final part of this AU.
Relationships: Battle Buddies - Relationship, Ryan Haywood/Jeremy Dooley
Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Reunited

Ryan let out a small gasp as he gazed out the floor to ceiling window as the world around him changed from what he'd known it for so many...years? Months? Weeks? He'd lost count in the bottomless bottles of alcohol he'd consumed to help ease the pain of loss, make him forget. Before the world was bleak, lifeless and sad, matching the mood everyone felt after the Snap occurred. Now, as Ryan watched with wide eyes, the world returned to the bright, sunny way that it'd once been.

Like nothing had changed.

He felt tears sting his eyes, making his way to the door and walking outside, the freshness of the air almost stinging his lungs as they desperately attempted to adapt to the clean oxygen. He gasped again and forced himself to take a deep, painful breath, almost smiling as he did. Everything was back to how it was, which meant...

"Jeremy?" he breathed softly, spinning around and running for the door again.

Before he'd even made it five paces an explosion erupted from the center of the facility where the Avengers had gathered to put the final stages of their plan into action; a ship, larger than anything Ryan had ever seen, flying straight into the sky before leveling out and hovering threateningly over the facility, like a hungry vulture. Ryan's eyes widened and he had just enough time to crouch and throw up his hands, sending up his kinetic forcefield, before the world around him exploded, missiles from the ship ripping into the facility and the landscape around him turning the beautiful picture that had been there a moment ago into a broken and desolate waste once more.

Ryan released the shield once he felt the tremors in the earth below his subside, looking up and gazing in horror at the crater where the building had once been.

"This is Vagabond, is anyone out there? I repeat, this is Vagabond does anyone copy over!" he nearly shouted into his comm, hoping the others were okay.

After a few silent second a pained groan filled his ears followed by another and another. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Ant-Man reply, Rhody, Hulk and Rocket also chiming in.

"Cap? Iron Man? Thor? Talk to me guys," he called, looking around the rubble.

"I'm here Vagabond," Cap's voice called and Ryan heaved another sigh, Iron Man and Thor following shortly after.

"I'm here too and I'm fine, thanks for asking," Hawkeye muttered into his comm causing a few of the others to chuckle.

"What the hell happened?" Ryan asked as he stood and looked around, the world looking much like it had before they'd changed everything back. Fuck.

"Unsure, we're here on the surface what's your location?" Iron Man asked.

Ryan levitated into the air and looked around soon spotting the three Avengers staggering out of the rubble. He heaved another sigh and started towards them before a bright flash of light caught his attention off to his right. He landed immediately and crouched behind some debris, watching the spot carefully. His eyes widened and a low growl escaped his lips when he recognized the Titan Thanos sitting on a rock, watching Thor, Cap and Iron Man approach.

"Guys, it's the asshole who took Jeremy!" he snarled into the comms.

"Hold back for now Vagabond, we may need backup but we also need to protect the stones. If we fail you need to find the stones and help keep them away from Thanos, otherwise this has all been for nothing," Cap instructed. Ryan growled but nodded and confirmed before slinking back into the rubble, watching the three figureheads of Earth's Mightiest Heroes stand before the Titan.

"Where is Jeremy when I need him?" he muttered and sadly reached to his side for the familiar warmth, knowing the lad should be back but he wasn't.

"Most likely back on Wakonda where he disappeared. Good, he'll be safe," he whispered to himself in relief. It didn't matter what happened to him, so long as Jeremy was safe.

Suddenly thunder rumbled overhead causing the man to look back up at the trio who were now engaging in combat with Thanos. Ryan watched as the three men fought hard against the Titan, landing several good hits but taking their fair share as well, Ryan nearly cringing at a few.

_I should be out there, helping. These jackasses can't heal and their getting their shit pushed in,_ " Ryan thought, surprised at his willingness to jump in and help.

A crackling bolt of lightning cut into his thoughts and as he looked up his eyes widened. Captain America was standing alone, the others lying on the ground either unconscious or dead, the soldier holding his ground with his famous shield...and holding Thor's hammer Mjolnir like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Whoa," Ryan breathed as he watched Cap charge at Thanos and slam his hammer into the villain.

The fight was spectacular to witness, Cap not giving any ground, laying into Thanos with a dangerous combination of shield and hammer, the man moving almost too fast to keep up with. Ryan's hope rose in his chest. They might just pull this off! Then Thanos landed a lucky hit, Cap going down as the Titan slammed his weird staff into his shield, theshield shattering with each devastating blow. Ryan's eyes widened as he watched, frozen in place as Thanos reached down and grabbed Cap, throwing him into a large pillar of debris, the man crumpling to the ground with a groan.

_I should help him! I need to help him!_ Ryan's mind screamed at him but his feet wouldn't move, he just stood there staring in horror as Thanos laughed.

"C'mon Cap, get up! You can do it!" he whispered, urging the other man on, willing him to stand.

Cap struggled to his feet, standing and looking at Thanos with a defeated, yet somehow still determined look on his face. Ryan smiled sadly, the man would fight till the end, that's what made him the best. Thanos was saying something Ryan couldn't hear, Cap struggling to stay standing. Behind Thanos thousands of his minions and soldiers appeared, beamed out of their ships and ready to reap the earth of its inhabitants, Ryan's heart falling at the sight. Even with all their powers, with all their gifts, they weren't strong enough to face this, they'd need an army.

Suddenly the man straightened, looking confused, gazing around as if looking for something. Ryan was confused and was just about to radio over to the man when something appeared out of thin air behind Cap, a glowing circle that seemed to spark before opening, a portal or doorway. Ryan gasped as he noticed three figures walking through, one he recognized as Black Panther, the king of Wakonda, Sam flying through the portal and circling around Cap. Ryan nearly cheered as more portals opened, all the people who'd been snapped away appearing, looking fresh and pissed off, ready to fight. Thor and Iron Man struggled to Cap's side and greeted their friends, readying themselves for the fight. Ryan realized suddenly that he should be down there, with the other Avengers. His legs finally obeyed him as he straightened and walked down to stand near Groot, taking a breath and glaring at Thanos. Somewhere in this mass of bodies was Jeremy, and he was going to find him!

"Avengers," Cap called, Thor's hammer flying to him. "Assemble!"

The army surged forward, battle cries echoing across the landscape as they charged as one towards the hoard that began their own charge, roars and inhuman sounds coming from them. Ryan swallowed any fear he had and ran with the heroes, feeling very heroic for once in his life. This felt natural, normal, right. Battling evil for the betterment of humanity, not for a profit. The two armies collided, powers going off like fireworks as the fighting began.

Ryan took several of the enemy minions out, using the alternate dark version of his healing powers to steal the life energy from them, literally draining their life out of them, laughing maniacally as he felt their strength flow into him, their bodies crumpling to the ground. He looked up and saw Thanos charging towards the Infinity Gauntlet panic, rage and hate filling him. This was the being who'd taken Jeremy from him, who'd snuffed out that precious life force forever and robbed the world of one of its brightest lights.

Ryan launched himself into the air and flew quickly over to the Titan, landing between him and the Gauntlet, glaring up at the giant. Thanos looked slightly confused but didn't seem to bother much with the human who'd landed in front of him.

"You took him from me," Ryan growled dangerously, dark energy forming around him. "You took, everything from me!"

"I don't even know who you are," Thanos shrugged and moved to get around Ryan, the man darting back in front of him, blocking his way.

"You will. You'll learn not to take from the Vagabond! From the Mad King!" he snarled viciously as he raised his hands.

The dark energy surged from him, surrounding Thanos and began draining his life force, Ryan's eyes glowing a dangerous red as he stood over the tyrant, revenge the only thing on his mind. He felt the power flowing into him, felt stronger than he'd ever felt before. This felt right, his enemy at his mercy. Thanos needed to pay for taking Jeremy from him, needed to pay for all the pain he'd caused to those left over after the Snap.

Suddenly the world around them exploded, missiles from the ship above raining down on the battlefield. Some were lucky enough to find cover while others weren’t so lucky, being vaporized instantly from the energy blasts. Many of the magicians that came with Dr Strange threw up their hands and formed protective barriers of magical energy, protecting those around them and forming a sort of blanket of protection from the blasts and falling debris.

Ryan was knocked aside, his grip on Thanos lost as he dodged several explosions, the Titan advancing on him with a look of death in his eye. Ryan growled as he stood, launching himself at the Titan, igniting his body into white hot flames and throwing punch after punch. Thanos deflected a few punches but landed a heavy blow on the side of Ryan’s head, the man stunned and falling to his knees. Thanos kicked his prey over, pinning Ryan to the ground with his massive foot as he raised his double-edged sword for the killing blow. Ryan glared up at him, refusing to close his eyes; if he was going to die, he was going to stare death in the face as his last, final challenge.

“No!”

Thanos suddenly flew backwards, a large object colliding with his chest, sending him tumbling ungracefully into a pile of rubble with a groan of pain. Ryan looked up confused before his eyes widened. Standing there, in front of him protectively was someone he thought he’d never see again, someone he’d longed for each and every night since the Snap had taken him away.

“Jeremy.”

He dared not speak too loudly, least the moment be shattered like many of his dreams had been and reality kick in leaving him alone and heartbroken once more. The lad turned and smiled that adorable smile that melted him every time.

“Hey Battle Buddy, didya miss me?” Jeremy asked, his lip trembling slightly and his eyes watering. All Ryan could do was nod, mouth slightly open as he grasped at words that never came. Jeremy nodded and turned back to Thanos who’d recovered by now and was standing up, glaring at the human cannonball that had dared interrupt his kill.

“You both will pay for your insolence!” he roared.

“Hey, fuckhead! Leave my Battle Buddy alone!” Jeremy snarled, crouching and preparing to meet the Titan.

“Jeremy, no!” Ryan cried reaching out.

“Ryan, heal up and help me kill this asshole!” Jeremy ordered before charging forward, Thanos mirroring him.

Ryan quickly closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his healing powers rejuvenate him, washing over him like a warm shower after a hard day’s work. Jeremy ran five steps before rolling into a ball, gaining incredible speed before launching himself into the center of Thanos’ chest, knocking him back.

“You must be the one he said I’d killed. Tell me small one, what’s it like to die twice?” Thanos growled and swung his sword at Jeremy.

His sword slammed into the ground, a look of surprise on his face when he saw the lad wasn’t there. He looked around and saw that the small human had darted to the right, so quick he hadn’t even been able to see it.

“Too slow old man! Maybe try again?” Jeremy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, the shit eating grin he shot Thanos enraging the Titan.

He swung again and again but each time Jeremy dodged out of the way, using his superior size and speed to his advantage. Thanos snarled and quickly lashed out a foot, but Jeremy was ready and caught the leg, yanking it to an unnatural angle and smiling when he heard the bone snap and Thanos howl in pain. He leapt back in time to dodge out of the way of another sword slash, laughing.

“I was ready that time asshole, can’t use the same move on me twice!”

Thanos stood and tested his leg, feeling himself start to slowly heal. He glared at the young human in front of him and raised his sword, bringing it down as hard as he could. Jeremy simply smiled as he watched calmly, the sword bouncing violently off a shield that formed around the lad. Thanos looked surprised and looked to his left, Ryan standing there with a hand raised, protecting Jeremy with his shields.

“Shall we dance?” he spat.

Thanos charged, letting out a bellow of rage as he attacked the annoyance keeping him from the Gauntlet. Ryan dodged attacks and used his powers to inflict deadly blows against the Titan. Jeremy stalked forward, growling and clenching his hands as he suddenly grew bulkier, fingernails turning into claws and canines extending into fangs. He slashed at Thanos’ back and ducked quickly, avoiding the backswing from the sword aimed for him. He sank his teeth into Thanos’ ankle, biting hard and feeling skin tear and muscles severing. Thanos screamed in pain and swung his leg out, sending Jeremy flying into Ryan, the two flying into a pile of rubble with a groan.

Thanos looked back to the Gauntlet only to find it wasn’t there! He looked about and found it in the arms of a flying, glowing woman not too far away and charged towards his prize. Ryan groaned and sat up, Jeremy rolling off him with a moan of pain. Ryan quickly healed them both, before pulling Jeremy into a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I lost you. You were gone, and I couldn’t follow you,” he sobbed as he held his partner close.

“I’m here now big guy, and I’m never leaving you again! Battle Buddies,” Jeremy sniffled as he hugged Ryan back.

“Battle Buddies, forever,” Ryan smiled.

The two looked up in time to see Thanos throw Iron Man to the side, Gauntlet on his hand and power surging into him. Ryan’s eyes widened and suddenly the world went quiet around him, time slowing down as he turned to Jeremy, remembering the last time this had happened, five years ago. He remembered watching Jeremy slowly disappear in a cloud of dust, remembered his heart shattering into a million pieces, remembered being alone. Jeremy looked back at him, horror on his face as he too realized what was about to happen. The two seemed to study each other, memorizing their faces so they’d never forget, even in death.

Before Ryan knew what he was doing he was grabbing Jeremy and pulling him in close, planting a desperate kiss to the lad’s lips, Jeremy making a startled noise before returning the kiss. The two pulled away and hugged each other tightly as they heard a loud, resounding snap, closing their eyes and holding onto each other in a desperate hug, determined not to let the other go. Several moments passed by without anything happening, Ryan slowly opening one eye. The world was the same as it had been before they’d closed their eyes, no bright light no eternal darkness. He looked up slowly and gasped at what he saw.

All around them, the minions of Thanos were disappearing, fading away into dust like Jeremy had five year ago. The two went slack jawed as they watched, unbelieving that they’d actually won!

“We...did it,” Jeremy breathed.

“Fuck yeah we did!” Ryan cheered and hugged Jeremy tightly, spinning them in a circle.

“Ryan we’re okay!” Jeremy laughed as he cried into Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan smiled down at Jeremy, his partner, his love. He was overwhelmed at the sight of him, blown away by just how beautiful the smaller man was and how much he loved him. He looked up to survey the landscape but his face fell when his eyes fell on a crumpled form, figures gathered around it.

“Oh no,” he breathed and moved forward, keeping Jeremy in his arms.

They approached respectfully, looking down at the form of Iron Man. His right side looked charred and deteriorated, his eyes slowly losing their light. Cap, Spiderman, Thor, and Pepper were there, some of the others slowly walking up to join the group.

“Ryan, do you think you could...” Jeremy started but Cap shook his head.

“There’s no healing from that. Once the Gauntlet is used the effects can’t be reversed. Tony was strong in spirit, but he wasn’t able to withstand the power of the stones,” he said quietly.

Jeremy hugged Ryan tightly as they watched Pepper talk to Tony one last time. Ryan watched as the life faded from the man’s eyes and his hand went limp in Pepper’s grasp. The woman kissed Tony one last time before sobs started escaping her, tears rolling down her cheeks, the other Avengers also crying in their own ways.

“C’mon, lets give them some space,” Ryan whispered to Jeremy who just nodded, the two walking away quietly, Jeremy clinging to the taller man as if his life depended on it.

_Three weeks later..._

Ryan straightened the tie around his neck, usually something he’d complain about but, given the circumstances and why he was there in the first place, he remained quiet. It was a somber moment, sadness all around him. He felt a hand slide into his and he looked down to see Jeremy standing there beside him, dressed in a similar black tux. It felt so natural, so normal for Jeremy to be at his side, hand in hand. This felt right, felt perfect.

“The car’s ready whenever you are Rye,” he said softly. Ryan nodded and said a few last minute goodbyes before he and Jeremy left the building.

“That was a beautiful memorial service, Tony would’ve liked it,” Jeremy said quietly as Ryan drove them home. Ryan hummed in agreement, thinking hard.

“Hey, mind if we make a quick stop?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jeremy nodded and smiled over at the older man. Ryan smiled back, an idea in his head, one that had been there for quite some time.

He pulled over onto a small dirt road that lead out across some grassy hills that overlooked the city, slowing to a stop and parking the car, cutting the engine and looking at Jeremy with a wide smile.

“Here we are,” he chuckled and got out before Jeremy could question him.

The two walked around the front of the car and leaned against the warm hood. They stood there in silence for several minutes, neither wanting to break the moment’s peace. Finally Jeremy spoke.

“Why are we here Ryan?”

“I wanted to ask you something, and this seemed like the right place to do so. Do you recognize this place?” Ryan asked mysteriously. Jeremy looked confused but looked around to humor Ryan.

“This...this is where we first met! When we found each other and decided to use our powers to help people,” Jeremy breathed.

“For a price,” Ryan corrected.

“For a price,” Jeremy chuckled and nudged the older man’s shoulder. Ryan smiled fondly down at his Battle Buddy before his face returned to a deep, thoughtful look. “What’s on your mind Ry?”

“We’ve been through...a LOT of shit, both lately and just through the course of our lives. After the Snap, after you were...I realized just how much you mean to me. I’ve never been afraid of anything in my life until I saw you again during that battle. I was suddenly afraid of losing you again, of never being with you again. And it made me think,” Ryan spoke, a distant look on his face.

“What about?” Jeremy asked, tilting his head to the side and placing a hand comfortingly on Ryan’s shoulder, sensing the man’s discomfort.

In answer, Ryan softly took Jeremy’s hand in both of his, moving off the hood of the car and standing in front of the lad, looking him dead in the eye as he slowly started to sink to one knee. Jeremy’s eyes widened as it suddenly hit him and his other hand shot up to his mouth to smother the emotional sob he was about to make. Ryan rubbed Jeremy’s hand lovingly with his own before looking up with a bright smile, tears in his eyes.

“Thinking about how I never want to live another day of my life without you by my side. How I can’t live without you, I fall apart. You make me a better person, you make me want to be a better person. Jeremy Dooley, would you do me the greatest of honors by becoming my Life Buddy? Will you marry me?” he asked, voice cracking. Jeremy felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he nodded.

“Yes! Oh gods yes Ryan! I love you!” he finally found his voice and threw himself into the taller man’s arms, hugging him tightly before Ryan drew him in for a kiss.

When the two separated they pressed their foreheads together, smiling at each other and swaying slightly. They stayed like that for several moments, not saying a word just enjoying the moment.

“You know what I just realized?” Ryan asked with a smile.

“What’s that my love?”

“We have five years of not kissing to make up for!” Ryan smiled widely and waggled his eyebrows, causing Jeremy to burst into bubbly laughter.

“Well, we could start now,” Jeremy smiled back and leaned up, softly pressing his lips against Ryan’s, the two men ready to begin this next great step in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took forever to write lol but here is the third and final part of my Battle Buddies/Avengers AU mini series. Be sure to read parts 1 and 2.


End file.
